Renegades What if
by Punishers Apprentice
Summary: What if Cold and Heat stayed criminals? Can the JL save another world's crime lords from themselves before the world's villains completely corrupt them? What if Cara Snart was raised by the Demon's Head? Can her brother save her? Can she corrupt him to her side? Battles of love and conscience.
1. Stayed Criminals?

What if Colby Snart and Connor Rory stayed criminals?

Wearing a simple suit, Colby Snart stood near the punch bowl at a high society gala. They called him Cold, attributed both to his personality and his father's identity as Captain Cold. Europe had been a proving ground for his partner Connor Rory, it purged the immaturity from him. Before their European tour he had tried for many fire and heat related nicknames but failed every time to the point that Rory was as close as he'd gotten to his father Mick/ Heatwave. Connor was still good at parties like he'd been in his youthful days, he could put on the face of his past personality and use it to rob events like this thrown to boost billionaire egos. But today was different, Connor still robbed the guests but didn't mess with the decked out event itself. This event was hosted by Vandal Savage, their boss.

Vandal treated his elites well. Connor and Colby both got support for their hobbies. Connor liked vehicles and sports. Savage paid for access to every sports event Rory asked and his car collection, complete with an on call mechanic. Colby liked performing stunts and science. Savage accommodated all his hobbies. Both boys were easy to please, tossing in random extras and maintaining living arrangements. Together they acted as Vandal in an elite capacity, doing as he asked their own way without questions. At the event the boys disarmed the world leaders' security, charming a few guests for support and cover. After the party those whose security they disarmed were ambushed. Savage kept souvenirs from successes as proof of punishment for pitiful failures, Connor's idea.

Connor escorted a girl home like a proper gentleman her father would like. He returned home and went straight to his booty room, call girls Vandal Savage treated him to following particular success without his Snart's help. Connor chose his bed partner for the night. He climbed up on the bars of her cage and smacked her butt. She let him open the door then grabbed on lovingly. Connor went to bed in his suit enjoying the company of his slave. In the morning he had a guard take the girl outside and remove her clothes while he checked for summons from Savage. If he leaves the girl serves the guards. If he stays she still loses. That day he stayed.

After the party Colby took a nap in his sports car then went into his lab. He ran experiments on vagrants, some of Savage's bad minions served as Colby's slaves. The ultimate threat is being cloned, if Colby clones someone that means they are on his kill list because cloning fixes any inconvenience their death may cause by creating a copy. If the clone is made to be Cold's slave the first thing Colby does after killing the original (usually through experimentation) is tie the clone to a post and whip it so it will heal with a scar to remember its place. If the clone is made to serve Savage by replacing a mark (target) then the clone gets a brand on their butt to signify the ownership claim and is brainwashed to serves Savage subliminally.

Since Connor stayed home the naked woman had to get on all level fours so Connor could have fun beating her naked body, it was better to serve the goons' sick minds and desires. Of course they could go for hours, the beating was brief and followed by a day as Connor's girlfriend. Since Connor had a sports thing to attend and the girl had to accompany him she wore a dog collar, metal belt holding a wedgie in place and shackles that minimized mobility without being distracting. Since Connor worked for Vandal Savage, he had to hold himself to certain behavioral standards. After enjoying the his outing, Connor returned home where he removed the girl's clothes and attached her to a table so she could have a tattoo added. The deal is when a woman's body is covered in tattoos she no longer serves Connor as a sex slave, Savage's idea.

The boys got called in soon after Connor's outing. Connor rode his blood red motorcycle to the received coordinates. Vandal Savage informed them that the master of time told him a group of superheroes would be coming to their world, he ordered the teens to handle it. Max Scudder (Mirror Master) said "Consider it done. When have we ever failed?"

They ambushed Justice Leaguers

Batman (Bruce Wayne), Superman (Clark Kent), Flash (Barry Allen), Wonder Woman (Diana Prince), a power conserving Green Lantern (John Stewart), Martian Manhunter (John Jones) and Renegades' Rival (Wally West). A resistance unit to Savage's control lead by Artemis Crock rescued the lost cause that was the other world's heroes. The elites weren't stupid.

Cold (Colby Snart) let Rival find him to turn him. Rival convinced the rebels he was playing the bad guys by pretending to betray his friends. Thanks to the Renegades training Rival he was able to trick Captain Cold into helping the heroes free their world after Captain Cold used him as a lab rat.

Loyalty is often relative.


	2. Al Ghul's Snart

What if Cara Snart was raised by Ra's Al Ghul?

The day Cara died, the part of Colby that made him feel, that made him human broke. He became cold. He was beaten and shipped out of town before the coroner got the body. But then again the coroner never did get her body. Ra's Al Ghul brought her back to life via the Lazarus Pit.

He personally trained and raised her as his own. When she was scared as a child, she went to her master. Ra's never pretended to be her father, he was just fatherly to Cara. While Mase Davidson served him as the assassin Inferno, Cara Snart was more for the long game.

She enjoyed many perks as one of Ra's favorites. Her first kill was a experience hardened assassin who attacked her in a jealous rage. She'd witnessed many executions and trials by combat as Ra's favorite. She knew how deadly she was. But seeing someone drop dead by her own hand was something in and of itself. One of the witnesses ran to Ra's Al Ghul as Cara fell before her kill. Ra's told her "An enemy falling by your hand is a victory," he added sour victory sentiment in Arabic.

Cara stood up and walked with him to a private chamber where he gifted a magic blue sword to her. As soon as she touched it, she was overwhelmed by guilty visions. She quickly dropped it and stumbled back. Her master put the sword back and explained how the sword forces whoever touches it to see hidden truths, throwing in a Sigmund Freud reference or two. Cara stood tall and proclaimed "I will master this weapon." Ra's didn't doubt Cara for a second and they returned to her training.

That night in celebration of Cara's first kill, a step towards gaining the respect needed to fulfill her part in her master's plans, Ra's ordered his top agents and advisors to a feast. Ra's left Cara with her maternal figure, a fellow agent, to plan the feast. He assured snowflake (Cara's League name) whatever she chose would please him. Cara's choices for the feast came straight from the mind of a child as Ra's expected.

At the feast, Cara took her place on her master's right and Mase was on his left. When one of those seated at the table began to criticize Ra's for letting a child lay out the spread, he was quickly pinned to the table with Ra's threatening him. Ra's slit the man's tongue to prevent further outbursts, Cara was quite desensitized to the sight. Each of the dinner guests gave Ra's their reports in full detail, not wanting to risk punishment for holding back. That was the night Ra's first hinted at his intention to make Mase his heir.

After the child's feast, each guest was served their chosen dessert. Had Cara so much as frowned at the sight, Ra's may have forced everyone to enjoy her choice. During the dessert Cara asked him one simple question "Can I see my brother in the future?"

Intent on keeping Cara human for his purposes, Ra's answered "Focus on your studies for now and perhaps you may meet again in the future." Cara was content with her master's answer.

Against his better judgement, one of the guests said "She has a brother?"

Ra's said "Yes. I believe her brother is currently in the American juvenile corrections system on theft charges, when he gets out he'll be returned to the American foster care system."

The agent said "So they're not alike?"

Cara said "We're twins." The agent only nodded in response.

After the meal was over, Ra's dismissed Cara. With her gone, he gave each of his advisors and agents their orders. Ra's had Mase target everyone who'd ever hurt Cara when he brought her back from the dead, Mase did so by experimenting with his methods and keeping with his personal code of conduct.

After the agents left the base, Ra's found Cara training as he expected. She was working on archery, he tossed her a sword and they began dueling. Her master let Cara think she could win each match almost from the start of her training but as of the day of her first kill she'd never won one. To win she only had to force her master to lose his grip on his sword.

They only completed one round of dueling after dessert then Ra's got Cara ready for bed in a fatherly manner. For a bedtime story, he told her of legends and prophecy instead of princesses and pirates. Early in her tenure with Ra's, she spent every night he was home with him. Cara's humanity combined with her training and eternal loyalty to Ra's Al Ghul made the perfect weapon for her master. Cara's early missions had her befriend children to draw them away from their security details for the League. In between missions her master trained her and gave her a specialized education.

After joining the legacy program, Colby cloned Cara based on his own DNA and memories of his sister while undercover as Arctic, the son of Captain Cold. He and his clone worked well together but clone Cara wasn't as stable as he'd hoped. Eventually Colby and Connor Rory risked everything to save her by becoming real criminals to get her what she needed, a chance at survival, after she'd been arrested for actions her instability caused her to take. He got her the help she needed through forcing the Justice League to aid him, they got her confined for scientific purposes. Before clone Cara became unstable she was never seen as more than Colby's twin by those unaware she was a clone.

Clone Cara died in scientific confinement, this gave Ra's the perfect opening. He sent Cara to her brother under the cover that the scientists lied to Leonard, Cara was helped by the fact that clone Cara was dead for over 12 hours before Leonard was contacted. Cara spun a tale about the science group keeping her long after curing her instability to use her.

You don't mess with a Snart, their whole family are criminals. Every Snart girl has a brother, Leonard tortured a man to death for trying to kill Lisa. The Justice League stopped Colby from crossing the point of no return. Colby never tried to hide his past crimes from the Justice League, they forgave him for all his past crimes and helped him move forward.

Cara was again reduced to Colby's little sister. Just like clone Cara she could influence her twin to make him make good choices. Cara showed the expected little interest in the family cold mantles (Cadet, Colonel and Captain Cold). When Cara started dating she learned fast not to introduce them to Leonard or Colby, instead her boyfriends met her Aunt Lisa. Lisa was the only one she told about her social life, both Colby and Leonard liked intimidating her guy friends. She never got serious with any of the boys she dated for her cover, sometimes she got permission to kill them if they got too close to the truth.

After over a year undercover Cara helped take the Justice League, her brother's team the Renegades, and the heroes' families captive. The families ensured the heroes didn't try anything stupid. By the time she went on the mission her brainwashing was complete.

She walked in on her brother trying to pick the lock on his chains. She entered the cell, said in perfect Arabic "Mercy protect you." Before slicing him opened to bleed out on the floor of his cell.

As she left he said in twinspeak "A promise kept forever." She knew the importance of the phrase.

She turned "Killer. Liar."

He asked "Why bother with the sword?" In twinspeak "Sister." Which holds deeper meaning in twinspeak than anything.

She paused, responding with "Hermano." brother in Spanish, not twinspeak as she marched out.

For as cold as he'd become, Cara wounded him. The Renegades founder was back in that alley, little Colby Michaels seeing his world destroyed by a killer. His emotions exploded, taking out the gang responsible. This time it healed his physical injuries and released his bonds. Without thinking his sister Cara ran to her master while his brother Connor punched the lock off his own cell. Colby turned to Rory's cell as the lock went flying, "I'm going to kill the demon's head."

"You'll have to kill Cara." Connor pulled on one of his shackles, picking the other cuff's lock. Colby taught him that trick, Connor pleaded "Don't make me do this. Don't make me fight you, hermano."

"You can't stop me, kicker." Unconsciously telling Rory how to get out.

He left the cell block then blasted through a wall, retrieving his gear. Connor tensed and closed his eyes tight before kicking his wrist. He had to save his friend. He broke the chain and his wrist but he only needed one fist to free himself. Out of the cell he ran after Colby, his brother wasn't exactly being subtle. He was too late.

Love conquers all, even when it hurts a loved one.


End file.
